Joyeux Aniversaire Raphael
by Don't-Mess-With-Tha-Hat
Summary: Cuando celebramos nuestro cumpleaños por nuestra cuenta es inevitable sentir cierto vacío dentro de nosotros. Cuando se llega el cumpleaños de Raphael y de nuevo no hay nadie con quien compartirlo más que con Fondue ¿podrá el ladrón encontrar la ficha que falta para un cumpleaños feliz...?


**Madre santaUu alguien me recuerda por que demonios dejé de escribir? asdfUu bueno, no es momento de andarse quejando.. Sentí tan bonito al abrir mi cuenta y ver tantos reviews en FF que me quedé así de "omg :'D" fui la persona más estúpidamente feliz en la faz de la tierra me cae xD pero bueno, aquí vengo con un fic de Rhythm Thief & the Emperors Treasure. Muy buen juego, lo adoré totalmente xD no puedo creer que haya tan poquitos ficsUu pero ya queUu aquí vengo a hacer mi contribución :3 algunas palabras están en fracés y los expertos pueden darme de batazos luego si cometí alguna aberración xD**

**Rhythm Thief no me pertenece, le pertenece a SEGA, y no tengo muchas advertencias y aclaraciones que hacer más que esto es un one-shot RaphaelxMarie, fluff, así que a quienes no les guste el fluff están advertidos, den click en la flechita para volver al archivo ;) disfruten el fic~ **

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Después del incidente con el Brazalete de Tiamant y Napoleón Bonaparte, una vez que dejaron cuentas claras y cabos atados, todos habían vuelto a hacer lo que normalmente hacían.

Ese día era también de lo más normal. Raphael, aun siendo un ladrón de guante blanco, había logrado robar otra pieza de arte y remplazarla con la original con la ayuda de Fondue, saliendo ileso de las manos de la policía en patines de Paris. Aún con todo y la nieve que caía aquel invierno.

Lo que ya no era nada normal era que al llegar al complejo apartamental en el que vivía, más específicos a su apartamento, antes de entrar encontrase la puerta a su vivienda estaba ligeramente abierta y las luces interiores, todas, prendidas.

_¿Nos habrán descubierto?_

Se extrañó aún más cuando Fondue salió corriendo y ladrando de contento al interior del apartamento. Se acercó a la puerta con cautela, listo para atacar a quien se hubiese infiltrado en el lugar.

Sin embargo, al percibir cierto aroma dulzón que le era familiar y recibir como confirmación otro par de ladridos de parte de su amigo canino y una risilla femenina, se tranquilizó y entró, encontrando ahí a Fondue y a Marie, su amiga y cómplice.

Sonrió al ver al par, más a la chica que era atacada por Fondue que exigía mimos. Sabía el riesgo que ella corría al ir a visitarle. Ella siendo una virtuosa violinista y el siendo un ladrón… seguro se metería en problemas por relacionarse con él… hasta podrían culparla de haber robado algo, y eso, eso si que no lo permitiría, no podía dejar que la imagen de Marie, SU Marie fuera manchada por su culpa.

Ya para que negarlo. La chica le gustaba de sobremanera. La quería al grado de no confesarle sus sentimientos por esa misma razón. Si la identidad de Phantom R fuese revelada, ella estaría en graves problemas. Y no quería hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya.

La miró de arriba abajo y se sorprendió de no verla vestir su ropa habitual. En ves de si típico vestido azul llevaba un blusón rosa pastel, mallones grises, botas y un abrigo beige, su pelo recogido en una pequeña cebollita y los mechones que normalmente estaban lacios, uno a cada lado de su cara, ahora estaban rizados. Vestía como si fuese a salir con alguien… inevitablemente se le encogió el corazón al imaginar la escena. Pero que podía hacer.

-Bonjour… Marie… -la saludó, cerrando la puerta de su apartamento con su habitual sonrisa bajo aquel fedora azul marino.

Ella rio de nuevo con los juegos de un emocionado Fondue. Ahh... como le encantaba el sonido de su risa. Como deseaba ser el la causa de sus risas… sus alegrías… todo. Deseaba ser su calma y tempestad.

-Bonjour Raphael –fue la alegre contestación de la rubia al darle una última caricia a Fondue y levantarse.

-¿cómo lograste entrar? …digo… -dijo viéndola a ella y luego señalando la puerta. Se suponía que el era el ladrón y ella la violinista que no se atrevería a traspasar propiedad privada.

-deberías poner una mejor chapa a tu puerta, Raphael –rio quedo ella mostrándole unas simples y sencillas pinzas para depilar. El no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-ya veo… -sonrió- creo que debería dejar de juntarme contigo o terminaremos en el mismo poster de se busca- comentó haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y se disculpara.

-desolé Raphael… pero… -se sonrojó un poco más, luego le miró y sonrió un poco- quería pedirte un favor si no te molesta…

-¿un favor? –ladeo la cabeza, curioso de que le podría pedir la chica.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minutos más tarde se podía ver al par caminando por la calle, Raphael vistiendo ropa casual y un abrigo, sus lentes y un fedora acorde con su vestimenta.

Caminaron por varios lugares, todo a petición de Marie que le había pedido que le acompañara aquella noche. Se había divertido sin lugar a dudas. Podría ser un ladrón por la noches, pero eso no quitaba que fuera un chico y aún se divirtiera de mil maneras. Él no se pudo negar a la petición de la chica. Nunca le podría negar nada. aún si la chica se moviera en circulo de la alta sociedad, conociera a alguien mejor que el, se enamorase, etc… nunca le negaría nada. era su manera de quererla sin admitir sus sentimientos, su forma de estar ahí para ella, lo más cerca que estaría de salir, quererla con todas la emociones en torno a su corazón palpitante.. era su forma de querer a Marie… SU Marie.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de a donde lo llevaba la rubia hasta que un ligero olor a pastelillos y canela le inundó el sentido del olfato.

Era un pequeño y acogedor restaurante en el segundo piso en la avenida de los Champs Elysees, con balcones con una hermosa vista de la Torre Eiffel. La decoración que se componía de velas, naturaleza de fantasía en macetas centros de mesa, pantallas colgadas del techo y lucecitas le daba un tono cálido y único a la estancia.

Todo el lugar olía a deliciosa canela y vainilla.

Marie no se lo pensó dos veces, y con una gran sonrisa le tomó de la mano, llevándolos a un lugar desocupado en una esquina del lugar. El calor de la cocina en e lugar hiso que la chica entrara en calor y quisiese quitarse su abrigo. Sin embargo, este parecía tener mente propia y le dio lata a su dueña cuando se lo quiso quitar.

El pelirrojo, siendo todo un caballero, al instante fue a la ayuda de su damisela en apuros.

-permíteme –le dijo mientras le ayudaba con el latoso abrigo, deslizándolo sin problema alguno de los hombros de la chica y colgándolo en el perchero cercano a la mesa-

-merci Raphael –le dijo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa amplia-

El chico sintió una ola de calor inundarle, y no precisamente por el calor de la cocina. Al igual que ella, se quitó su abrigo y su fedora, dejándolos colgados en el perchero. Se sentaron y un camarero les entregó el menú del día. La chica estaba debatiéndose entre que ordenar cuando la voz de su amigo la llamó.

-¿vienes aquí seguido, Marie? –preguntó curioso, viéndola por sobre la carta-

-oui… -asintió la chica mientras dejaba la carta a un lado y se acomodaba la servilleta sobre las piernas- cuando tengo tiempo libre me gusta venir aquí –sonrió viendo el resto del lugar- es tranquilo, alegre… -río quedo-

El pelirrojo no pudo contener el vuelco que dio su corazón al ver su sonrisa. Por dios santo, no llevaba ni un año de conocerla y la chica ya lo tenía a sus pies. Sonrió volviendo su vista a la carta. Ya era inútil negarlo y esconder que su felicidad era la felicidad de la chica.

El camarero volvió y tomó su orden. Dejó que la chica ordenara primero. Pero al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba al otro chico sintió un impulso casi animal de querer que aquellas sonrisas fueran solo para él. Suspiró pesadamente negando con la cabeza y volteando a ver hacia la Torre Eiffel y los árboles de los Champs Elysees. Sonrió al recordar varias cosas e hiso una nota mental de después llevarla a caminar por ahí.

-uhm… ¿Raphael? –preguntó la chica, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿vas a ordenar algo? –el chico sonrió y dejó que el camarero tomara su orden y dio las gracias.

- ….¿Marie? –Preguntó el chico para llamar su atención, una duda llenando su mente-

-¿oui Raphael? –Respondió volteándolo a ver a los ojos, poniéndole atención-

-¿puedo… Hacerte una pregunta? –

-claro, adelante –sonrió la rubia, acomodándose en su asiento-

-¿Por qué… querías que yo te acompañara? –preguntó curioso, sus dedos enlazados frente a su cara, pensando. Al ver que la chica no le entendió el todo volvió a replantear su pregunta- ¿Por qué yo cuando cualquier otra persona pudo haber venido contigo? –la chica rió quedo-

-¿Qué?¿no puedo pedirle a un buen amigo que me acompañe a cenar por que simplemente quise? –

La respuesta lo dejó algo perplejo, lo que hiso que la chica riera quedo de nuevo. El pelirojo sonrió, bajando sus brazos de la mesa para permitir que el camarero les entregara la comida. La chica siempre lo había sorprendido en el pasado, y al parecer nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Sonrió de lado con el pensamiento. Nunca se aburriría de descubrir todas y cada una de las sorpresa que la chica le lanzara. Quería conocerla al derecho y al revés.

Con esos últimos pensamientos se dedicó a su comida y a charlar de vez en cuando con la chica sobre la misma comida, cosas que les venían a la cabeza o cosas que pasaban en la avenida debajo de ellos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de terminar su cena, Raphael fue quien tomó cargo de la situación. Haciendo acopio de unos cuantos euros que había guardado para emergencias, Raphael llevó a la chica de paseo por varios lugares como la Torre Eiffel, al Louvre, un paseo por el Sena, Notre Dame, entre otros lugares.

Iban en su paseo por el Sena y el pelirrojo sentía su autocontrol tensarse cada vez más como un fino hilo a punto de romperse. Temía perder el raciocinio en cualquier momento y hacer algo que espantase y alejase a Marie de él.

Tuvo que conformarse con "abrazar" a la chica desde atrás, poniendo sus manos en el pasamanos del barco para asegurarse de que no se cayera. Porque la violinista, que estaba encantada de la vida, no paraba de asomarse y asomarse, alegando que ya había tomado un paseo por el Sena de día, pero que de noche era definitivamente toda una vista.

-es hermoso… -comentó Marie viendo alrededor suyo en la parte trasera del barco que estaba al aire libre-

Raphael tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar decirle un igual que tú". Y se la mordió con fuerza, cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, dejando salir un suspiro exasperado y frustrado de derrota. La chica era simplemente demasiado inocente para su propio bien.

-¿Raphael? –preguntó la chica al sentir su cabeza en su hombro- ¿todo en orden? –el pelirrojo solo asintió-

-oi.. solo un ligero mareo- dijo aún desde el hombro de la chica-

-¿quieres que nos bajemos en la siguiente parada? –dijo ella, poniendo sus manos sobre las del ladrón-

-non… -dijo sin mostrarle la cara aún- merci Marie… -y con justa razón. Un pesado sonrojo cubría sus mejillas-

La chica solo asintió y dejó al parisino ser.

Terminó el paseo y después la llevó a visitar Notre Dame, haciendo uso de sus múltiples habilidades como el famoso Phantom R, mostrándole cada recoveco de la catedral, las diferentes reliquias y tesoros que guardaba y datos curiosos e historias.

Al final del recorrido, cuando ya iban saliendo de la catedral Raphael ya se encontraba más tranquilo. Esta vez era el turno de Marie de estar algo nerviosa. Ver tantas facetas del chico en una sola noche era demasiado para ella.

-ya es algo tarde… -comenzó el chico mientras se acercaba a las escaleras de la fachada de la catedral- te acompañaré hasta tu casa… -

-oui… merci Raphael… -dijo la violinista-

Después de esa breve conversación un silencio se asentó sobre ellos tranquilamente, el chico caminando con calma y ella debatiéndose mentalmente. Todo estaba en calma hasta que Raphael sintió un ligero agarre en su manga y volteó a ver a la chica, la cual estaba con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y mirando al suelo.

-¿Marie? ¿tout va bien? –le preguntó volviéndose y mirándola. No se veía muy bien que digamos, ese pesado sonrojo podría interpretarse como una fiebre y la poca plática que hacía- ¿tienes fiebre? ¿Te sientes mal? –dijo sintiendo su frente con sus labios para comparar temperaturas corporales, pero se dio cuenta que no era nada grave, solo sus mejillas que parecía querían arder.

El campanario comenzó a retumbar con los sonidos que indicaban que ya era media noche. Algo sorprendidos, ambos voltearon a ver hacia arriba, viendo como varios pichones salían volando de sus nidos al oír el sonido de las campanas.

Marie miró al suelo, dejando que su mano resbalara hasta la mano ajena, tomando desprevenido al pelirojo quien la miró algo confundido. Por su parte, la rubia lo miró algo tímida.

-¿….Marie? –la llamó el chico, intrigado por su repentina acción-

De la nada los ojos se la abrieron de par en par, absoluta sorpresa inundando su cara cuando la chica cortó de tajo la distancia de ambos con un tierno y torpe beso. Cuando Marie sintió la falta de respuesta y lo tenso que estaba el otro se separó, aún sin soltar su mano, avergonzada viendo al suelo.

-¿Qué…? –la falta de palaras debido a la sorpresa del chico era más que obvia, haciendo que Marie se sonrojara aún más si era posible-

-… -juntando el valor que pudo lo miró a la cara apretujando ligeramente la mano ajena- Bon anniversaire, nos vœux les plus sincères… -comenzó a cantarle quedo- Que ces quelques fleurs vous apportent le bonheur. Que l'année entière vous soit douce et légère. Et que l'an fini, nous soyons tous réunis, Pour chanter en chœur: "Bon Anniversaire!" –terminó la chica riendo quedo- … -lo miró una vez más a la cara- …yojeux niversaire Raphael… -remató-

La cara del chico no dejaba de demostrar sorpresa, pero conforme fue escuchando a la chica cantarle no pudo evitar sonreír, aplicando también otra poca de fuerza en el agarre sobre la mano de la chica. Firme pero gentil.

-merci beaucoup Marie… -sonrió y rió quedo- tenía mucho tiempo que alguien me cantaba así… -agradeció y ella negó con la cabeza-

-de rien Raphael… -le sonrió, ya sin miedo, sabiendo que le había dado al clavo- había pensado esto desde hace tiempo… la cena.. las salidas… todo… -confesó haciendo sonreír al otro-

-no te hubieras molestado Marie… -dijo acariciándole la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa, haciendo que la chica negara-

-je t'aime Raphael… por eso quise hacer todo esto… -admitió alfin después de guardárselo un buen rato, sonrojándose otro tanto-

-je t'aime aussi Marie… -fue la respuesta del pelirojo, haciendo que el corazón de su compañera diera un par de vuelcos- ahora… -dijo tomando su sombrero con una mano y asiendo a la chica de la cintura con la otra, apegando a él- si no le molesta, mademoiselle Marie… -una sonrisa traviesa surcó las facciones del ladrón- cometeré mi siguiente robo –anunció.

La rubia al principio no captó, pero cuando utilizó el fedora para cubrir sus caras y cortó de tajo la distancia entre los rostros de ambos, su cara se puso igual de roja que el pelo de su querido ladrón.

Para Raphael, hacia mucho tiempo que nadie había estado ahí para compartir su cumpleaños más que Fondue, inevitablemente sintiendo que algo faltaba. Pero sabía que de ahora en más ya no sería así.

_Había encontrado la pieza que faltaba._

**Owari~ :3**


End file.
